All Around Me
by victoria.martin2301
Summary: All Yoongi wanted was to work on his music, until he meets a dancer with a voice of an angel. Cue some pining. Jimin/Yoongi. AU. Bangtan Boys BTS. Rated M due to possibility of later mature themes.


Yoongi was not in the mood today.

His newest track was missing something… but he couldn't figure out what! He had spent way too much time in his studio and now he was late for the dinner that Seojkin was making.

So of course tonight when he was late, was when everyone decided to get in his way, even with his death glare. The strap on his bag had snapped… it was honestly like he was in some teenage drama, Life never seemed to take it easy on him.

It was then that he heard it.

It was a voice, it was singing and it was perfect…

Yoongi stopped dead, turning in every direction trying to pinpoint where the voice was coming from. He started moving towards the end of the hall on autopilot. He knew there was some practice rooms down here for the dance majors. As he moved closer, the voice got louder, and the more he struggled to breathe.

The voice. It was so beautiful. It was soft and full of emotion. It was perfection. It was the voice of an angel. HE NEEDED this voice.

Approaching a door he hesitated, the voice had stopped. But he could easily hear someone behind the door. He peeked through the gap and saw a boy. He was kneeling down on the floor, playing with something. From what Yoongi could make out, the boy was in sweat pants and a baggy top, obviously a dance major. He had a sheen of sweat all around him, his t-shirt pasted to his back in a way that should not have been appealing, but it was. His back was all muscle, sinewy muscle that rippled with every movement.

Yoongi stopped breathing as the boy stood up and moved to the centre of the room.

His face was as beautiful as his voice. Round chubby cheeks and lips that were sinful. His blonde fluffy curls fell into his eyes making him look younger and innocent.

"Play" - the stranger commanded, and Yoongi noticed it was an ipod player he had been fiddling with.

The same music started again, and this time Yoongi watched.

As the music began the boy began to sway, when the drums kicked in a few seconds later, he moved. He was like water, so fluid in his movements. It was beautiful to watch… and then he started to sing.

" _My hands were searching for you, my arms are outstretched towards you. I feel you on my fingertips, my tongue dances behind my lips... for you"_

His body and his voice perfectly timed, he danced as he sang. It was mesmerising. Without realising it, Yoongi pushed through the door, quietly making sure not to disturb the boy, just to get a better view.

" _This fire rising through my being, burning im not used to seeing you! I'm alive… I'm alive"_

The boy had his eyes closed as he went through his routine, and Yoongi couldn't help but be thankful because if the boy looked up and saw him there he would be screwed.

The feeling and emotion being shown, this wasn't an ordinary performance. This song, this dance it meant something, and if he wasn't so entranced and frankly, turned on, he was sure he would have left by now.

" _I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savouring this heart that's healing._

 _My hands float up above me, and you whisper you love me. And I begin to fade, into our secret place. The music makes me sway, the angels singing saying we are alone with you. I am alone and they are too with you._

 _I'm Alive… I'm Alive_

 _I can feel you all around me, thickening the air I'm breathing. Holding on to what I'm feeling, savouring this heart that's healing."_

This boy, who was he? Yoongi was filled with a yearning he hadn't felt before in years. A need to just protect and hold this complete stranger. He was too pure, to precious. The music turned defiant, as the boy opened his eyes and with utter determination sang to his reflection in the mirror.

" _Take my hand. I give it to you. Now you owe me. All I am. You said you would never leave me. I believe you. I believe"_

Yoongi inhaled. Okay he was wrong. This boy wasn't innocent. DAMN! The way he looked when he had sang those lines. Eyes hooded over, a wanting yearning look over his face as he finished and went back to the chorus. He looked sexy, he looked… Yoongi couldN't think of the words as the blood drained from his brain and made its way further south.

It wasn't until he felt eyes tracing over his body that he realised the music had stopped, and that the boy he had been watching, no ogling had stopped singing and dancing and was now just staring at him. Panting from the exertion and that image burnt itself into Yoongi's brain, he looked debauched.

But he was still staring… and Yoongi still hadn't said anything.

FUCK!

"I'm… uhm.. Sorry.. I just… fuck" Yoongi couldn't get past the images in his head, the boy below him, panting and sweaty, debauched. His cheeks colouring, he tried to control the boner that was making itself known in his too tight skinny jeans. "I was leaving, and I heard your voice and… "

"You decided to come and watch the show?" And fuck Yoongi was gone again. The boy had said it with such confidence, and the knowing glint in his eyes clearly meant he knew what he had done to Yoongi, voice dripping with innuendo and promise.

"Uhm… I'm gonna go!" Yoongi managed to spit out, after looking up towards the boy, his eyes had been doing trips up and down Yoongi's body. Tongue dipping out to lick his lips in an unconscious movement. Yoongi watched that tongue, eyes drawn again to the mouth of sin, and he imagined what other things that mouth could do.

"So soon? I didn't even get your name…" the boy had stepped closer and Yoongi had took a step back in reflex.

"Suga, people call me Suga"

"Suga huh?" He spoke slowly. Testing the name out on his tongue, and Yoongi wished he had told him his real name, because he needed to hear his name being said like that! "Suits you. So, Suga, you as sweet as your name suggests?"

"Ugh…." Words left him again as he took in the almost predatory gaze befalling him. "Gotta go"

Suga turned and bolted out the door. He wasn't proud of it okay? But he couldn't handle another moment in the room with that boy. He wanted him, and Yoongi didn't want people. Yoongi wanted to work on his music, and eat homemade food and sleep. What was even more important, was Yoongi wasn't used to people wanting him, and that's what he had seen in the dancers eyes. Want. Lust.

He ran all the way to the apartment he shared with Seokjin. Not stopping until he was safely through the door. Jin had came through at the noise, ready to chastise him for being late, but stopped abruptly when he saw Yoongi on the floor, back against the door mumbling curse words to himself…

"Do I want to know?" he asked eventually.

"You know any Dancers at the uni?" was the only response from a dazed and confused Yoongi.

"I'm gonna make some coffee, you're gonna eat and then your gonna tell me what happened" and with that Jin turned back to the kitchen, leaving Yoongi on the floor thinking more about the way the dancer had moved, his voice as he sang, and the suggestive tone of voice when he finally did notice his presence.

Yoongi threw his head back against the door one final time - "Fuck!"


End file.
